1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding structure for a band for a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2012-90359 A discloses a wire harness band for use in binding multiple electric wires included in a wire harness. The band has a box-shaped body, and a belt-shaped band section extending from the body. The band section is wound around an outer periphery of the bundled electric wires at the same position in the lengthwise direction (axial direction) of the electric wires. A distal end of the band is passed through a penetrating hole formed in the body and engaged with an engagement claw protruding into the penetrating hole thereby to be held with respect to the electric wires.
When using this band for electric wires having its outer periphery coated with a relatively hard material like fluororesin, for example, the band may possibly slide on the outer periphery of these electric wires and accordingly be displaced in the lengthwise direction, so that the position at which the electric wires are fastened by the band in the lengthwise direction of the electric wires may not always be consistent with a predefined position. When a wire branching structure in the wire harness is formed via the band fastening position, such instability of the band fastening position may lead to instability of a position at which the electric wires branch off.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the circumstances described above. The present invention provides a binding structure for a band for a wire harness that may prevent displacement of the band fastening position.